Core-Pon
The Core-Pon are a mix of Patapon and Portal 2. They represent the the four Cores found on Portal 2 when fighting with WheatDOS (Wheatley with the GLaDOS' body). Powers 'Spacecore-Pon' *Extremely fast *VERY obsessed with Space 'Factcore-Pon' *Can kill the opponent with its boring facts *Can turn invisible for 5 seconds 'Adventurecore-Pon' *Extremely tough *Very brave *Can kill the opponent telling him/her with his War Stories 'Wheatley-Pon' *The boss of the Quarteto *Very fast *Can spread Deadly Neurotoxin *Can turn enemies into a Potato Battery *Can throw bombs Quotes 'Spacecore-Pon' *"SPAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" *"Wanna go space, need to see it all" *"So much space, need to see it all" *"What's your favourite thing about space? Mine is space." *"Space? SPACE!" 'Factcore-Pon' We lost count of these quotes by 82. *"You're in danger now" *"Prometheus was punished by the gods for giving the gift of knowledge to man. He was casted into the bowels of the Earth and pecked by birds" *"The Sun is 333.000 times larger then the Earth" *"Dental floss has superb tensile strength." *"The square root of rope is string." *"While the submarine is vastly superior to the boat in every way, over 97% of people still use boats for aquatic transportation." *"Cellular phones will not give you cancer. Only hepatitus." *"Pants were invented in the 16th century to avoid Poseidon's wrath. It was believed that the sight of naked sailors angered the sea god." *"The atomic weight of Germanium is 72.64." *"89% of magic tricks are not magic. Technically, they are sorcery." *"An ostrich's eye is bigger than its brain." *"In Greek myth, the craftsman Daedalus invented human flight so a group of minotaurs would stop teasing him about it." *"Humans can survive underwater, but not for very long." *"Raseph, the Semetic god of war and plague, had a gazelle growing out of his forehead." *"The plural of Surgeon General is Surgeons General. The past tense of Surgeons General is Surgeonsed General." *"Polymerase I polypeptide A is a human gene." *"Rats cannot throw up." *"Iguanas can stay underwater for 28.7 minutes." *"Human tapeworms can grow up to 22.9 meters." *"The Schrodinger's cat paradox outlines a situation in which a cat in a box must be considered, for all intents and purposes, simultaneously alive and dead. Schrodinger created this paradox as a justification for killing cats." *"Every square inch of the human body has 32 million bacteria on it." *"The Sun is 330,330 times the size of Earth." *"The average life expectancy of a rhinoceros living in captivity is 15 years." *"Volcano-ologists are experts in the study of volcanoes." *"Avacados have the highest fiber and calories of any fruit." *"Avacados have the highest fiber and calories of any fruit. They are found in Australians." *"The Moon orbits the Earth every 27.32 days." *"The billionth digit of pi is nine." *"If you have trouble with simple counting, use the following mneumonic device: One, comes before two, comes before sixty, comes after twelve, comes before six-trillion, comes after five-hundred-and-four. This will make your earlier counting difficulties seem like no big deal." *"A gallon of water weighs 8.34 pounds." *"Hot water freezes quicker than cold water." *"Honey does not spoil." *"The average adult human body contains half a pound of salt." * "A nanosecond lasts one-billionth of a second." *"According to Norse legend, thunder god Thor's chariot was pulled across the sky by two goats." *"China produces the world's second largest crop of soybeans." *"Tungsten has the highest melting point of any metal, at 3,410 degrees Celsius." *"Gently cleaning the tongue twice a day is the most effective way to fight bad breath." *"Roman toothpaste was made with urine. Urine is an ingredient in toothpaste continued to be used up until the 18th century." *"The Tariff Act of 1789, established to protect domestic manufacture, was the second statute ever enacted by the United States government." *"The value of Pi is the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter in Euclidean space." *"The Mexican-American War ended in 1838 with the signing of the Treaty of Guadelupe Hidalgo." *"In 1879, Sandford Fleming first produced the adoption of worldwide standardized time zones at the Royal Canadian Institute." *"Marie Curie invented the theory of radioactivity, the treatment of radioactivity, and dying of radioactivity." *"At the end of The Seagull by Anton Chekhov, Konstantin kills himself." *"Contrary to popular belief, the Eskimo does not have 100 different words for snow. They do, however, have 234 words for fudge." *"In Victorian England, a commoner was not allowed to look directly at the Queen, due to a belief at the time that the poor had the ability to steal thoughts. Science now believes that less than 4% of poor people are able to do this." *"In 1862, Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclaimation, freeing the slaves. Like everything he did, Lincoln freed the slaves while sleepwalking, and later had no memory of the event." *"In 1948, at the request of a dying boy, baseball legend Babe Ruth at 75 hot dogs, then died of hot dog poisoning." And LOTS of them more... 'Adventurecore-Pon' *"'Sup? Name's Max, so what? Are we going to punch some bad guys?" *"Can you give me a better weapon than THAT?" *"This...is...PATAPON!" *"Punch him right in the face! With the lemons!" (Easter egg) *"I'm black belt at Karate, you know?" *"Are you joking?That one was so easy..." 'Wheatley-Pon' *"I need MORE POWER!" *"I'd better go polishing my bombs" (when dead) *"Good Luck, you'll need it" *"I can't get over how small are you!" *"Do you want to die...or I better turn you into a Potato?" *"Move you stupid Core-Pons!" (When the team does not move) *"God dammit! You weren't created for dying you moron!"(When someone dies) *"Well, well, well... Okay I'm dead." (When the enemy is a bunch more powerful that him) Category:Uberheroes Category:Portal 2 Category:Cores